Grace DiLaurentis-Fields
Grace DiLaurentis-Fields is the biological daughter of Emily Fields, the surrogate daughter of Alison DiLaurentis, and the identical twin sister of Lily DiLaurentis-Fields. She was born between "Farewell, My Lovely" and "'Til Death Do Us Part". She was created with Emily's eggs, Wren's sperm, and carried to term by Alison. She is portrayed by Taytum Fisher. Biography Alex Drake and Archer Dunhill worked together to get revenge on Lily's mothers, Emily and Alison. Archer believed that Charlotte would have wanted Alison to have a family, and the two plotted to make this happen. Alex provided Elliott with her boyfriend, Wren Kingston's, sperm. Meanwhile, Archer stole Emily's eggs after she donated them anonymously to help another family. He then hired a doctor to perform in vitro insemination on Alison, using Emily's eggs and Wren's sperm. This procedure happened when she was being held against her will at Welby State Psychiatric Hospital and being tortured by Archer. Alison originally thought she was carrying one child, and that the baby was her and Archer's. Alison planned to have an abortion, as she felt that Archer was still in control of her life and body. However, she was told by A.D. that the children were actually created with Emily's eggs, which biologically meant the children were Emily's and not Alison's. After many conversations, Emily and Alison agreed to raise their daughters together as a family. Physical Appearance Grace is a young toddler with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Alex Drake notes that Grace and her twin sister Lily have their father's eyes. Series Pretty Little Liars 'Til Death Do Us Part After attempting and failing to feed Grace's twin-sister, Lily peas, Emily wheels over to Grace's high-chair and asks if she wants some peas. She tries to feed her but Grace jerks away, not wanting the peas. A little defeated, Emily states that she has a feeling both of their first words will be no. Alison enters the room, and Emily asks her if she could please pick up Lily, and Alison does while Emily picks up Grace. Alison hands Emily Lily, and Em holds both of the babies on her hips as she says goodbye to Alison. As she leaves the room, she happily tells the babies that today will be a fun day. Later that day at Aria's wedding, the Liars and Alex Drake are gathered as they wait for Aria to show them their dress. As they are taking pictures, Pam enters with one of the twins and gives her to Alex. Off to the side, Alex comments that the baby has her father, Wren's, eyes. After the failed wedding attempt, Pam stays with the babies to watch them for the night. The next day, Ezra and Aria get married in a small ceremony in a church. In the pews, Hanna and Emily holds the twins bouncing them quietly as they watch the ceremony in tears. The twins make small fussing noises during the ceremony but are mostly quiet. Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Pilot Alison mentions that both Grace and Lily remain in Rosewood with Emily. Grace is first seen on Alison's lock screen, in a picture of Alison holding Grace and Lily. Grace is seen again with her twin when Alison is setting up pictures in her new home. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (1/160) * 'Til Death Do Us Part Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists (2/10) * Pilot (Mentioned and pictures) * Sex, Lies and Alibis (Mentioned and picture) Trivia * She is the identical twin sister of Lily DiLaurentis-Fields. * Grace and Lily are the third set of twins to be introduced in the series, after Mary Drake and Jessica DiLaurentis, and Spencer Hastings and Alex Drake. Gallery 'Til Death Do Us Part (56).jpg|Grace (right) 'Til Death Do Us Part (57).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (60).jpg Tumblr os9j7yGqP31trh0f4o2 1280.jpg Chrome c1fIY7ojGT.jpg 8AnQ1ajMMo.png Navigational References Category:Minor Characters Category:Fields Family Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 7 Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Females